Scathach
Scathach is a demon in the series. History Scathach ("Shadowy") is a figure in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. She is a legendary Scottish warrior woman and martial arts teacher who trains the legendary Ulster hero Cu Chulainn in the arts of combat. Texts describe her homeland as "Alpi," which commentators associate with Alba, the Gaelic name of Scotland; she is especially associated with the Isle of Skye, where her residence Dún Scáith (Fort of Shadows) stands. Scathach's instruction of Cu Chulainn appears in Tochmarc Emire (The Wooing of Emer), a foretale to the great epic "Táin Bó Cúailnge." Cu Chulainn and Emer fall in love, but her father Forgall forbade the union until Cu Chulainn has completed his warrior training. Cu Chulainn and his friend Ferdiad travel to Dún Scáith, where Scathach teaches them feats of arms, and gives Cu Chulainn his deadly spear, the Gáe Bulg. Cu Chulainn begins an affair with Scathach's daughter Uathach, but accidentally breaks her fingers. She screams, calling her lover Cochar Croibhe to the room. Despite Uathach's protests, he challenges Cu Chulainn to a duel; Cu Chulainn dispatches him easily. To make it up to Uathach and Scathach, Cu Chulainn assumes Cochar's duties, and becomes Uathach's lover. Scathach eventually promises her daughter to him, without requiring the traditional bride price. Scathach also grants Cu Chulainn the "friendship of her thighs" (they have sex) when his training is almost complete. When her rival, the warrior woman Aífe, threatens her territory, Cu Chulainn defeats her in battle and forces her to make peace. Aífe also sleeps with Cu Chulainn, producing his son Connla, who Cu Chulainn kills years later without realizing he is his son. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Goddess Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Megami Race **Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner:'' Megami Race *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers:'' Megami Race *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Priestess Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Priestess Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana **''Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Priestess Arcana *Persona 5: Priestess Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Akuma Race *Devil Children White Book: Akuma Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Evil Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Akuma Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Akuma Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Deity Class *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Megami Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Scathach can evolve into Skadi by leveling up. She also appears in the Bandou Shrine as a regular enemy, though she is unable to be recruited. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Scathach is a central figure in the Foreign Country in the Woods series of quests. She also appears as support for Thor when he acts as a boss in Celu Tower's gold instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Scathach appears as a summonable demon and as an NPC in Sector Antlia, in Morax's old lair, as part of the EX Mission A formal search request, in which she received the help of Cu Chulainn in one of her endless battles. She expresses her appreciation for her student, though she chides him for believing she needed his help in the first place. She tells the protagonist that Cu Chulainn heard of the search for him and that he now was searching for the protagonist himself. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The client of the Challenge Quest, Cu Chulainn's Training. She has turned Cu Chulainn back into Setanta and asks Flynn to face him so he learns the way of the warrior. After learning the lesson, she restores Setanta back to his original form and thanks Flynn. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Scathach can teach Nanashi the Mazanma, Oni-Kagura and Grand Tack skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning Gun, Force and Physical skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' If Scathach is used in Sword fusion, she will transform into the special weapon Gae Bolg. Persona 3 Scathach appears as the ultimate Persona of the Priestess Arcana. She can only be fused after completing the Fuuka Yamagishi Social Link and reaching level 60. ''Persona 5'' Scathach is the sixth Persona of the Priestess Arcana and can be found in Okumura's Palace and the Adyeshach area of Mementos, with the title "The Shadowed One." She is one of the few Personas to naturally learn the Endure skill. When itemized in the Velvet Room through Electric Chair execution, Scathach yields the Tempest Slash skill card. ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' Scathach can be obtained by rank fusing Tsukuyomi nine times. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Scatha, she can perform the combo Razor Dance with Karfu and Holy Flash with Doom Cat. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Scathach is a general of the Imperium army and appears alongside the other generals near the beginning of the game. She later shows up in Center Makai, where her forces have taken over. Scathach is fought in the Dark Palace and puts Jin, Rand and Lena to sleep on Akira's route before the battle. After losing, she unleashes a fire attack that knocks Jin and his group out, leaving Akira to go on ahead. She is then found in the deeper part of the Dark Palace with the dark seal, and makes Akira's partner Gale vanish. Scathach demands that he use the crystals to destroy the seal in exchange for his partner, which he does, freeing her master Gaap. Once free, Gaap kills her since she served her purpose. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Null |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mazanma\Innate Oni-Kagura\Innate Grand Tack\42 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Irish Mythology Category:Scottish Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Celtic Mythology Category:Persona 5 Personas Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas